Conventionally there are several printing methods from a primary one such as to transfer ink applied to a printing plate into a surface of paper to a state-of-the-art one such as an application of photograph technique.
However, it is general for any of the conventional printing methods that printing is provided for a material to be printed one after another or that printing is provided for a continuous material to be printed and then the printed material is cut at a predetermined position one by one. Therefore, it has been difficult to print a company name or a company logotype on a material to be printed such as a slip pad after each pieces of paper has been bound into a book.
In addition, with the conventional printing methods printing is provided only for the outer surface of the material to be printed. Then it has been impossible for an application of a conventional printing technique to manufacture an article whose every cross section is printed with the same diagram or character such as "Kintaro candy" which is a bar-shaped candy whose every cross section has the same boy's face. This kind of product is manufactured by binding bar-shaped materials each of which has a different color and which are arranged parallel in a predetermined order and integrally uniting them. As a result of this, it is difficult to express a minute diagram or character.
The object of the invention is to provide an epockmaking printing method which can easily solve the above-mentioned problems.